chew toy
by Dan Rush
Summary: an episode script where ganta works with wonderland's k-9 unit.


_**Deadman Wonderland**_

**EPISODE SCRIPT**

"**CHEW TOYS"**

**By Dan Rush**

**ACT I**

Fade in from black.

Scene: We are in Warden Makina's office. She stands deep in thought looking out a picture window as her aide de camp enters her office.

Aide: Here's those files you requested mam.

Scene: Makina is silent.

Aide: Mam? Are you all right?

Makina: Call prisoner 5580 to my office.

Aide: Had he done something wrong Mam?

Makina: What is it with this hesitation? I told you to do something didn't I? It's not your business as to why I call any prisoner to my office.

Aide: I just need to know if I should call the medical infirmary.

Makina: Just stop asking stupid questions and call the prisoner please?

Aide: Right away Mam….forgive me.

Scene switch:

Scene: We see white medical bandages being applied in a close up to a scratched up body.

Scene switch:

Scene: We see Yo getting slapped hard in the face! Manatsuki pulled back from him snarling.

Minatsuki: Watch what you're doing you (beep) dumb ass!

Yo: How can I help it! He managed to cut you just about every place.

Scene: Ganta enters Minatsuki's room.

Ganta: Ah the touching interaction between sister and brother, I'm so envious.

Minatsuki: Shut up you (beep) dingbat!

Ganta: Your round would have gone better if you dodged more. Man the Osprey really sliced you up.

Minatsuki: The bastard bit my tit! Can you believe the Gaul of that prick?! He almost bit my nipple off!

Yo: I'm sure you would have missed it.

Scene: Minatsuki slaps Yo again.

Minatsuki: Yo…shut the (beep) up or so help me…

Scene: The public address system calls out. "Attention, attention…prisoner 5580…report to the Chief Warden's office at once! Repeat….prisoner 5580 to the Chief Wardens office at once!

Scene: Minatsuki and Yo gaze at Ganta

Ganta: What?

Yo: What did you do?

Ganta: Nothing….why?

Minatsuki: You poor bastard. You better protect your (beep).

Yo: It was nice knowing you Ganta.

Ganta: What?! I'm just being called to the office.

Minatsuki: You dumb (beep). No one but no one gets called to Makina's office unless they're about to lose a limb of die! You must have screwed up royally some place!

Ganta: What?!

Yo: You better get your last rights and will strait Ganta. Any time a prisoner is called to Makina's office, it's certain that something's going to get taken from you…usually it's a body part or your life.

Scene: Ganta cringes

Ganta: Why can't I ever catch a break in this (beep) hell hole!

Sharp fade to black

END ACT I

PLAY DEADMAN WONDERLAND OPENER

Sharp fade to black

**ACT II**

Fade in from black

Scene: Makina's office. We see Ganta open the door and slowly poke his head through.

Ganta: Prisoner 5580 reporting as ordered.

Scene: We see Makina suddenly whirl around and draw her sword! It slices over Ganta's forehead, cutting away a swath of his hair and throwing him backwards onto the floor. We see a stunned Ganta shake and sweat before looking down…he's urinated on himself.

Ganta: DAMN IT!

Scene: Ganta throws himself on his knees and hands.

Ganta: What did I do?! If I broke the rules, I'm sorry! Please don't strike me again!

Makina: Stop groveling Igarashi. I did that so I could retain the appearance of my reputation. I've also come to believe you didn't do anything wrong.

Ganta: Then why…?

Makina: When I said that? I meant what happened in Nagano. I believe you're completely innocent.

Scene: Ganta looks shocked at first. He starts to weep, his fists clenched.

Ganta: You don't know….you don't know how I've begged, wished, craved for just one person… just one to say that… thank you….

Makina: You must replace your tears. I need your help to expose a devious interluken conspiracy involving the Chief Prison Administrator and members of the current government. I feel you of all the special death row prisoners would be the best chance of bringing down this hell hole for profit.

Scene: Ganta straitens.

Ganta: I think the man who slaughtered my friends is part of this. You don't have to ask me twice, I want the people who sent that (beep) hole to kill my friends to rot in (beep) hell.

Makina: Part of my plan of course is to keep you alive. We can't show the least bit of a crack in our course of action so as Warden I have the power to both protect you and ensure our secrecy in one bold stroke. The new work assignment I have for you is a little dangerous, it could potentially kill you but if you're willing to risk your life for the sake of bringing this blood conspiracy to an end?

Ganta: (beep) yeah.

Makina: I want you to go to the directory of Bravo block and report yourself to Lieutenant Kurabashi. She is in on our plans, do as she orders you. Now….you better clean up anything you spilt on my nice clean floor.

Ganta: Yes Mam!

Scene: Ganta is wiping the urine off the floor with paper towels

Makina: One more thing….when you leave here, ham it up. Insult me, swear your head off about me, kick a few things….you understand.

Ganta: Yes!

Scene switch:

Scene: Ganta walks back into Minatsuki's room cursing up a storm and kicking a trash can.

Ganta: (beep) BITCH! LOUSY (BEEP) CARPET EATING (BEEP) DOUCHE BAG (BEEP)

Scene: Yo grabs Ganta by the shoulders.

Yo: Calm down man! (beep) She sliced your head open.

Ganta: She beat the (beep) out of me man! One stupid little mistake and she kicked my ass!

Minatsuki: I told you. So what did the bitch have to say?

Ganta: Oh…she assigned me extra work with some bitch over in Bravo block. I have to report there now.

Yo: Just don't cross her again ok? Next time she might cut something important off.

Minatsuki: He's got the right voice to be a transvestite any way.

Ganta: Go (beep) yourself Minatsuki.

Scene: Ganta storms off down the passage towards Bravo Block. A smile cracks through for a moment when he thinks about what Makina said to him.

Scene fade out:

**ACT III **

Scene fade in:

Scene: In Makina's office, Tamaki has entered a little pissed off…

Tamaki: Who the (beep) gave you the authority to send 5580 to Bravo block?!

Makina: As warden I have the authority to punish unruly behaviors of all inmates and recently the prisoner has become a little difficult. I don't tolerate any prisoner calling my secretary a (beep).

Tamaki: Woe! That's not like him…as far as I know.

Makina: If you'd spend more time at your actual job than sitting in your office Sir, you'd know these prisoners by heart. The last straw from 5580 was an outright attempt to steal another prisoner's medical candy yesterday so I assigned him to Lieutenant Kurabashi to get a proper education.

Tamaki: Vicious. I hope you won't allow him to fall into any serious danger before his death sentence date is confirmed. We don't want him to die on his own terms now do we?

Makina: Of course not.

Scene Switch:

Scene: Ganta arrives in Bravo Block and knocks on the door to Lieutenant Kurabashi's office. Instead it's not an office but a very large cylindrical room.

Ganta: Hello? Lieutenant Kurabashi? Prisoner 5580 reporting? Hello?

Scene: Out of another door, Lieutenant Kurabashi comes walking out with a pile of things in her arms. She walks up and drops them at Ganta's feet.

Kurabashi: Put these on.

Ganta: Mam?

Kurabashi: Put them on and be quick about it!

Scene: Ganta dresses in the heavy suit with a helmet. It's obviously ten times larger than he is. He looks totally silly in the padded suit.

Kurabashi: Now….take this Kendo stick and threaten me with it.

Ganta: Uh….ok?

Scene: Ganta waves the stick at Kurabashi.

Kurabashi: Put some beef into it!

Ganta: Hey! I'm going to kick your ass!

Kurabashi: What are you a momma's boy? I said threaten the hell out of me not ask me out on a damned date!

Scene: Ganta really acts it up.

Ganta: HEY YOU (BEEP) (BEEP) I'M GONNA (BEEP) YOU THE (BEEP) UP!

Scene: Suddenly a form comes charging out through a doorway in the chamber. Even from feet away the dog is huge…way huge….a charging black and tan monster with equally monster teeth, snarling, growling….looking to kill something.

Ganta: HOLY (BEEP) AAAAAAAAH!

Scene: We see in Chibi like comedy a miniature Ganta being pursued by a Godzilla like German Shepherd. It snatches up Ganta by the suit, throws him around like a rag doll, shakes him around in its mouth…

Kurabashi: KARMA! HASHIN!

Scene: The Shepherd spits Ganta on the floor and the frightened boy skitters to a corner.

Ganta: WHAT THE (BEEP) IS THAT?! SON OF A BITCH!

Kurabashi: This is a Shepherd Royal, the only dogs we use to guard Deadman Wonderland. Be thankful Karma just decided to play with you, The last prisoner decided to punch him in the nose…wasted a perfectly good bite suite too.

Ganta: This is crazy! You call this protection?! I thought you were supposed to protect me so I could help you bring this place down?

Kurabashi: The Chief Warden told you this wasn't going to be a walk in the park assignment but I'm sure the dogs will make your life here more interesting…

Scene: Suddenly we see Shiro show up at the doorway with her eyes gleaming like stars.

Shiro: Ahhhhhh! Puppy!

Scene: Shiro jumps in the air, lands on Karma, rides him like a horse, hugs him, kisses him….gets silly as hell.

Shiro: Fluffy, wuffy, woofy, puppy dog! Who's the fuffy! Who's the fuffy wuffy cutie!

Scene: Cartoonishly…Shiro whips out a dog biscuit and drives Karma crazy.

Shiro: Who wants a bone! Does the cuddles fuffy want a bone?! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Scene: Ganta and Kurabashi stand in stunned cartoonishness.

Kurabashi: Do you know this girl?

Ganta: Unfortunately….Shiro! Stop bothering the dog!

Scene: Karma turns, pushes his head into Ganta's face and snarls.

Ganta: Ok…ok…..hehehehe….please don't kill me?

Scene: Karma returns to get pampered by Shiro as Ganta stands shaking his head.

Ganta: This place is going to make me kill myself I swear.

**ACT III**

Scene: Administrator Tamaki is sitting behind his desk brooding angrily as Morikawa, the commander of the Undertakers who's known as "Ubber Monk" salters in and sits working over his gutar.

Tamaki: That (beep) (beep) oversized tit carrying (beep) whore! Who does she think she is?!

Scene: Tamaki clears his desk.

Morikawa: Woe….somethin rattling the old cage there big man? You need to breath more deeply, kinda helps the equilibrium of the soul you know.

Tamaki: What would help me right now would be the swift demise of that bitch! Why the hell did my father chose her anyway? Probably to torment me to no end. She took my prize toy away! Our big money maker. We need the Woodpecker back and soon.

Morikawa: You know dude? Perhaps you just don't see the good picture from your point of view? You don't bring the little peckerhead to the people man…you bring them to him. Make it an unscripted thing, add some interest to the whole concept you dig me?

Tamaki: Oh my….what a stroke of super (beep) brilliance! Now I know why I chose you to lead the undertakers. An excellent idea, totally unscripted match up. But who to chose for this one? Has to be one with an extra dose of brutality in him…..or her. Let's see how the youngster handles the pressure shall we? I will need you to set him up though…try to act like you support him, drop his guard down a little? Offer him spiritual advice and all that happy crap.

Morikawa: No probs man. By the time I'm done I could sell him a bridge and he'll buy it. Peace out head man.

Scene switch:

Scene: We see Ganta near a fence looking around as if he's doing something he should be smart enough to avoid. He grabs a hold of the fence and starts to climb it when out of no where comes Karma with Shiro on his back screaming!

Shiro: BANZAI! GET SOME, GET SOME, GET SOME!

Ganta: AHHHHH!

Scene: Ganta scales the fence but Karma flies off his paws, clamps his teeth on Ganta's suit and all but rips it off! We see Ganta in cartoonish underoos skittering for cover behind a bush.

Shiro: HAHAHAHA! CUTE UNDEROOS GANTA!

Ganta: YOU CRAZY MUTT! YOU ALMOST CHEWED MY ASS OFF!

Shiro: Gee…like there's anything to chew. And stop calling him a mutt Ganta you meanie! He's no mutt are you cutsie, wootsie, puppy doggy?

Scene: Karma seems to be laughing but quickly turns about to snarl as Morikawa saunters in.

Morikawa: Yo! Peace be unto you bro K-9. Hey? Where's Igarashi at?

Scene: Ganta runs out, snatches his overalls and skitters back to the bush.

Morikawa: Dude…this isn't a nude sanctuary.

Ganta: (beep) you (beep) head! What the hell do you want prick?!

Morikawa: Oh come on little dude, don't diss me because I look more like Frankenstein than the ubber soul saver. You know man…I've been looking at your case files and I think you've been given the big shaft, raw deal by the big man.

Ganta: You're lying your ass off.

Morikawa: What if I could tell you the real dig? Who the string pullers are and how much they pocket? Would that convince you?

Shiro: He's a terrible man Ganta! He smells like poop to me…and that's real poop.

Scene: Karma grows loudly and uses his head to push Ganta away from Morikawa.

Morikawa: It's up to you little man…I won't force you.

Scene: Morikawa turns to leave and throws his guitar over his shoulder.

Morikawa: Peace out man.

Scene: Morikawa leaves. Shiro is pouting on Karma's back.

Shiro: Jerk! Don't trust him Ganta.

Ganta: Actually?...Call me stupid but this could be an advantage.

Shiro: Argh! Sometimes you make me dizzy! Is that brain turned on or are you just letting it sit there gathering dust? Fine! You want to get beat up like always then don't expect Shiro to come to the rescue…..you dumb ass.

Scene: Ganta walks up, leans in and kisses Shiro on the cheek.

Ganta: Did anyone tell you that the more upset you get…the cuter you are?

Scene: Ganta walks off leaving Karma sitting next to Shiro making puzzling faces at her.

Shiro: Ohhhh…..BACK OFF WOOFY PUPPY! SHIRO IS UPSET!

Scene fade out:

**ACT IV**

Scene fade in:

Scene: Ganta is running around until he finds Morikawa.

Ganta: Hey! Wait up!

Morikawa: What is it?

Ganta: I was thinking about what you said? Are you on the level?

Morikawa: A fair deal little man. Like I said, you make the choice to trust me or not.

Scene: Morikawa is leading Ganta alone the corridor where he finally stops.

Morikawa: You want the real story? Meet me tonight after the snooze button hits, I'll arrange it for you.

Ganta: Thanks!

Scene: Morikawa goes one way, Ganta goes the other. He's walking back to Bravo block when he notices a prisoner leaning against the wall and reading a book. Ganta says "Hi" as he walks past and leaves the guy at his back…

Scene: Suddenly a throwing star made of blood flies past Ganta's cheek but before he can turn to react he is seized by the stranger, struck with a few quick punches and thrown against a wall!

Ganta: WHAT THE (BEEP) MAN?!

Scene: The stranger doesn't speak a word, instead he launches himself at Ganta and goes for his face with a blood made naginata staff. Ganta dodges and tries a counter strike but gets kicked viciously in the nuts and whipped around face first by a "blood rope" that snaps around his neck and slams him into the floor! Ganta cries out!

Ganta: (thinking to self) Where did this guy come from?! Son of a bitch…I'm gonna (beep) his world up hard!

Scene: Ganta rolls about, brings up his arm and fires a Ganta gun hand shot into the guy's chest to drive him off.

Ganta: Miserable prick! Though I'd be an easy target huh?!

Scene: Ganta fires multiple shots.

Ganta: You want to screw with me jerk-off! Bring it!

Scene: The attacker counters and does serious injury to Ganta, the worst breaking his leg with a sickening snap before pounding him. He is about to kill Ganta with a blood blade when Karma and Shiro come charging down the hallway and crash into the guy! Karma rips him to shreds as Shiro runs to Ganta's aid.

Shiro: GANTA! GANTA! LOOK AT ME! GANTA LOOK AT ME!

Scene: Shiro picks up Ganta, throws him on Karma's back and they run for the infirmary.

**ACT V**

Scene: In the medical infirmary, Ganta is lying in a bed with a leg in a cast. He looks over to se the huge German Shepherd sitting faithfully over him as Kurabashi walks into he room.

Kurabashi: You're lucky Karma has taken a liking to you.

Ganta: I'm not sure if it's liking me or saving me for dinner.

Kurabashi: He's a good judge of character. If he hated you, you'd know it. So what did Morikawa want?

Ganta: He said he wanted to help me out.

Kurabashi: Don't accept him right off Make him work for your trust but accept his offer eventually, gain his confidence.

Ganta: Do the Undertakers have anything to do with these conspiracies the warden talks about?

Kurabashi: We're sure of it but only you can do the hard part of the work. If I were you Ganta, I would no longer walk alone. You will have Karma with you at all times from here on out. I suspect those with knowledge higher up are aware of the threat you pose to them and they will try to get you again at some later date.

Scene: Ganta looks down at his cast and is shocked to see it painted like a doggie cookie!

Shiro: Get the cookie Woofy cutie!

Ganta: Shiro you crazy (beep) mother (beep) crazy bitch!

Scene: Karma is carrying Ganta by his cast all over the room as the end song "Shiny Shiny" begins to play out.

Scene fade to end credits

The endx


End file.
